


【授翻】筑梦嘶声（A Hiss To Build a Dream On）

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Constable Harry Potter, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Parseltongue, Pining Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Reptile Breeder Draco Malfoy, Snakes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Summary: Harry爱慕某个斯莱特林。Draco有一条不肯吃东西的蛇。当Draco请求他用蛇佬腔来提供帮助时，Harry看到了他苦苦等待的机会。就是有一个小问题：Harry无法告诉Draco他已经不再是蛇佬腔了。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	【授翻】筑梦嘶声（A Hiss To Build a Dream On）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hiss To Build a Dream On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263141) by [xanthippe74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthippe74/pseuds/xanthippe74). 



> 希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗

****一** **

“我今天在对角巷看到了Draco。”Harry一边切着蔬菜做沙拉，一避开朋友们的目光。“我想他去了丽痕书店，因为我看他拿了几本书，但没有装在袋子里，所以也许他当时并没有买下来？”

“伙计，我问你今天过得怎么样绝不是这个意思。”Ron抱怨一声，“我想我更愿意知道你的巡逻情况。见鬼，我宁愿知道你的排便情况，求你了，除了你对白鼬的痴想什么都行。”最后，他双手在胸前合十作祈求状，把手里的木勺都给扔飞了。“该死，”他咒骂，找来钳子代替木勺拯救他的肉酱。“我没办法在这种情况下干活。”

“看在老天的份上，Ronald，让他想说什么就说什么。”Hermione把她的法律课本和笔记从厨房的桌上收拾走，她依旧喜欢把书大片地摊到桌上，跟她在霍格沃茨图书馆里一样。

Harry想到他朋友们的关系已经进展到搬进一套比格里莫广场客厅大不了多少的公寓，不禁笑了起来。不止一次，Harry在到达后发现Hermione威胁要把Ron的脏衣服全部消除，或者是Ron咆哮着说他在厨房的案台找到了Hermione漏水的羽毛笔和羊皮纸片，这时他都会匆匆撤回飞路壁炉。

“谢谢，Hermione。再说我才没有痴想他，Ronald，我只是对他好奇。你知道的，就是他这些天都在忙什么。”

Harry把切丁的黄瓜和圣女果倒进装沙拉的木碗里，脸颊跟Ron的酱汁一样滚烫。22岁的爱恋居然会让他跟14岁一样感到丢人，真是天理不公。

“你知道他在做什么，Harry！”Hermione在客厅喊道。他听到她把一摞书砰地一声扔到咖啡桌上以示愤怒。“他配制的魔药是药剂师和圣芒戈都没有的，有需要稀有的药剂顾客或病人，都会找他来按要求调制。”回到桌边坐下时，她薅了薅Harry的头发。“那一定是份有趣的工作，虽然不是很稳定，我想知道他是不是根据原料成本或者熬制时间来定价的？两者都有，很可能。”

“是的，你知道他靠制药为生。”Ron在Hermione偏离正题前打断了她。“你知道他在实务巷有间公寓，因为你去年跟踪过他回家，他一转身就发现了你。你居然想躲到垃圾桶后面，一点都不夸张！我们堂堂未来魔法法律执行司的司长。”他对Hermione说，戳了戳Harry的肩膀。

“你还知道他喜欢在夏天的星期六下午买冰淇淋，一般是浓缩太妃糖味，但有时他会买双倍巧克力核桃，如果这周过得不顺心。”Hermione继续说，用一种总能让Harry坐立不安的了然眼神看着他。“他轮流穿五件不同的马甲，每隔六个星期他一定会去奥利凡德旁的理发店理一次发。真的，Harry，除了他的鞋码和他喜欢的面包，我不知道有什么是你在远处发现不了的。”当Ron把一盘冒着热气的意式肉酱面放到面前时，Hermione向后一靠。

“唉，事实上我对他了解得太过了。”Ron把Harry和自己的盘子端到桌上，一屁股坐到自己的座位里。“我要再多知道一点，为体面起见，我会给自己来个一忘皆空。为什么不直接给他飞个猫头鹰约他喝咖啡？还是说他只喝茶？不！别回答！”就在Harry张嘴要告诉他时，他以死相拼。

只有茶，最好是伯爵红茶，加牛奶不加糖。Harry想起自己在咖啡店排队时，由于急着偷听Draco点单一不小心踩到了前面女巫的长袍，他感到有些难为情。天呐，他真是可悲。

“他绝不会跟我在任何地方见面。”Harry叹了口气，没精打采地用叉子卷着意面。“他看我的样子，好像我打个招呼就会逮捕他似的。我最后试了三次，他却说‘还是什么都没干，Potter，’然后走开，我甚至非常友好、不带威胁地对他微笑！”

他对他们展示了一遍，但效果显然不是他想要的——Hermione直接被酒呛到，Ron对他说，他看起来像一只走投无路、龇牙咧嘴的狗。

“听着，伙计。”Ron说。“你知道我们希望你快乐，但俗话说得好，桶里的鱼不止一条。”Hermione哼了一声。“或许是时候找个对你更感兴趣的人了，还有不要那么的Malfoy化，Malfoy式，都行。”

“我认为他如果想进一步了解Draco，那完全可以。”Hermione隔着桌子拍了拍Harry的手。“Draco这几年一直在努力弥补，Ron，就连你不也佩服他写给我们的道歉信和去年他在霍格沃茨的志愿工作吗。”

“勉强佩服。”Ron承认。“你就算付给我钱，我也不会去教一年级的学生，那些个厚脸皮的小讨厌鬼。”

“Harry只需要找到更合适的方法，而不是暗中监视或埋伏在商店。”Harry正打算反驳，Hermione便抬起了手。“想点别的既能打破沉默又不会把他吓跑的办法，好吗？”

“看在梅林的份上，我们现在能不能不讨论Draco该死的Malfoy，并好好享用这顿美餐？再听下去，我就要让Robards派我出去盯梢一个月。”Ron嘟囔着，嘴里塞满沙拉。

“好的，别这样。”Harry恳求道，非常乐意转换话题。

“很好，先生们，举起你们的杯子。”Hermione轻快地说，举起酒杯，停下来等Ron和Harry一起举杯。

“初试不成功，监视勿懈怠。”她对Harry眨了眨眼，跟他碰了个杯。“俗话如是说。”

Harry笑了起来。每个与朋友待在一起的周五晚总能让他精神振奋起来。他决定，Draco的问题可以等到明天，容他先津津有味地吃他的意式肉酱面。

****二** **

他在做梦。Harry盯着手里的信想： _我一定是在做梦_ 。

_Potter，_

_我想请你帮忙处理一件非常紧急的事。如果你愿意的话，请于明晚八点到实务巷45号三楼我的寓所来。我希望这件事能很快得到解决，不会给你带来不便。请回信确认你是否有空。_

_Sincerely，_

_D.L. Malloy_ _，_

_一级魔药教师_

信交由猫头鹰送来，那时Harry刚洗完三天量的碗准备上楼回卧室。他没有像往常一样喝上一杯茶、看最新一期的《唱唱反调》来结束一天的生活，而是像个被施了混淆咒的巨怪一样站在厨房里，茶水早已凉透。

_一件非常紧急的事_ 可能意味着很多。Harry打起精神，找来一把椅子和杯子，思忖各种可能性。

如果有危险，Draco是不会让Harry等整整一天才来救他的。尽管如此，Harry还是纵容自己沉进一个短暂的幻想中，他会把Draco从一群残忍、绝望的……什么东西中救出，然后喜获Draco的仰慕和感激， ** **含情脉脉**** 的感激。

这时，Draco冰冷的怒视像针一样戳破了Harry闪光的幻想泡泡。他妈的不太可能，Harry不得不断言。

Harry试图想其他方法，尤其是他能帮助Draco的方法，但除了莽撞地不顾个人安危（ _还在努力，Kingsley_ ）和做一顿像样的早餐（ _滚蛋，Petunia姨妈_ ），他绞尽脑汁也想不出什么有用的技能。

这种时候，能做的事只有一件：找Hermione。

Harry把他的茶三口喝完，蹲在壁炉前。

Hermione回了飞路通讯，她的下巴粘着点点墨迹，卷发用木钗在头上扎成了一个斜斜的圆髻。

“Draco派了只猫头鹰来。”Harry知道把Hermione从学海中拖走的最佳方式就是直奔主题。

“什么？Harry，我真为你骄傲！他说了什么，你们打算在什么地方见面吗？”

“不，Hermione。他用猫头鹰寄了封信，很突然，来寻求帮助，他叫我明天晚上去他的公寓。”Harry解释。

“哦，真有意思。”Hermione歪了歪脑袋。“我不知道他想干什么，你确定是他送来的，对吗？”

“是的，大雕鸮，优雅的字迹，信上他的地址，肯定是他。”

“也许他那迟钝的金发脑袋终于想明白你想跟他上床了（脱掉他裤子）。”Ron喊声从看不见的地方传来：“啊，我脑子里有画面了，Hermione，下次我再提起Malfoy的裤子，你行行好杀了我吧。”Hermione翻了个白眼，在飞路里把Ron赶走。

“不是那种信。”Harry抱怨着，“就几行，非常公事公办，你觉得我该去吗？”

“为什么不？”Hermione耸耸肩。“我不认为他有什么邪恶的计划，毫无疑问，这是一个你一直期望和他搭讪的机会。”

“好吧，没错，交给我。”Harry不安地摸了摸后颈。“嘿，你知道Luna说过为了实现你想要的东西，你会把它具象化？你认为我有表现出想跟Draco约会之类的吗？”

“我认为那只是巧合，Harry。”Hermione摇了摇头，以至于她的发髻朝左耳滑近了些。“但没准是你的努力说服了他，让他相信你很乐意帮忙。好了，我得回去复习侵权行为法（torts）了，不过明晚你一回家就飞路通讯我。”

“Hermione有一对超棒的奶子（tits，双关语，同torts差不多同音）！”Ron激动地高声叫唤。从Hermione瞪他的方向看去，Harry猜测他在厨房。

“你要是再说那个双关语，我就把你的啤酒全都倒进马桶里！晚安，Harry，明天再说。”

“晚安，’Mione”Harry笑着关闭飞路连接，找出一支羽毛笔给Draco写回信。

接下来的二十四小时将是一场折磨。

****三** **

Harry站在Draco的公寓门口，深吸了一口气，看着报时咒上的数字变成八点钟。他抻平自己的衬衫，拍拍后腰确保它还整齐地塞在牛仔裤里，然后敲门。Draco开门开得如此突然，Harry被吓得后退了一步。Harry注意到他穿了一件深蓝色的马甲，上面的银扣子是小坩埚的形状。

“你来了。”Draco说得好像Harry让他久等。“感谢你能来，走这边。”

Harry跟他走过一间摆满家具的昏暗客厅，穿过一条不长的走廊，来到一扇紧闭的门前。他一句话也没能说出口，而Draco似乎对寒暄并不感兴趣。

Harry走进房间，看了看四周，惊讶地发现里面装满了水族箱和浅口木盒，它们整齐地排列在四周的桌上。靠窗的架子上贴着标签，唯一的光亮只来自于水箱上方的几盏小灯，因此Harry看得不是很分明。

“我养爬行动物。”Draco简明扼要道，指了指一个个的笼子。“箱龟，鬃狮蜥，豹纹壁虎，蓝舌石龙子。”

“你把爬行动物养来作魔药原料？”Harry作惊恐状。

“不，是宠物！我把它们卖给魔法动物园。行行好吧，Potter，你把我想得非常不堪，不是吗？”Draco瞪了眼Harry，然后转身，看向一个较大的玻璃箱。

“不是这样的，抱歉。”Harry急切地说，“我以为你只是制作魔药，我是说，从你信的落款来看。”

“这是副业。”Draco解释，拿过一根斜靠在墙上的杆子，杆子末端有个巨大的弯钩。“我的制药工作……不稳定，所以我需要一些来补充收入。没有魔法的宠物在巫师儿童当中很受欢迎，况且比起最初购买器械的开销，照顾爬行动物的费用并不高。”

“哦，好。我恐怕对乌龟和蜥蜴一窍不通，所以我不确定能帮上忙。”Harry看着Draco把带钩子的那端缓缓伸进玻璃箱里。Harry靠在一边想看看箱子里有什么，无需多等Draco就转过了身，杆上缠了一条巨蛇。

“不是什么乌龟或蜥蜴，而是它。”Draco移动杆子，抓住顺杆爬下的蛇。“她是一条黑头巨蟒，澳大利亚品种。当然，无毒。我希望能尽快找到一条雄蛇给她配种，它们不像其它的宠物蟒蛇那么常见，所以能卖得更好。”

Harry走近了些打量起这蛇，如同她名字一样，蛇头部全黑，身体的其他部分则由深浅不一的条纹组成了美丽的图案，长约五英寸，似乎已经习惯了被人摆弄。

“所以问题是什么？”Harry问。

“她不吃东西。”Draco说。“成年蟒蛇每十到十四天就要进食一次，但现在已经过去了将近三个星期，我担心她出了什么问题。我重读了所有关于养蛇的资料，但我还是不知道哪一步出了问题。她的兽皮箱下有一个热垫，围栏另一边有一个没有加热的兽皮，干净的山杨垫草。温度也适宜，离蜕皮期还有好几个星期，没有明显的生病迹象。”他气呼呼地说，“我希望你能帮我弄清楚。”

“呃，怎么做？”Harry问。他不想问，但他有种Hermione试图向他解释，但他愣是抓不住重点时一样的不舒服感受。

“蛇佬腔！”Draco没好气地说，似乎在控制自己不把“ ** **你这个笨蛋**** ”加上去。“你就不能问问她为什么不吃东西吗？这对我将有很大的帮助，然后你可以走人。”他又同钩子做了一番斗争，那蛇似乎抵死不动。他再次把蛇绕在杆子上，蛇头突然凑近了他的脸，他向后猛地一缩。

“哦！是的，我明白了。”Harry打着磕巴。

该死，他不想跟Draco一次正式的交流都没有的离开。Harry把手插进牛仔裤口袋里，拼命想办法在无需用上他已经不具备的能力的前提下帮助Draco。在今天之前，他从来没有希望过自己仍是个蛇佬腔，因为那总会让他联想到纳吉尼。

Draco眯起眼睛看向Harry。

“你要是不想帮我，你可以自行出去。我以为让你帮这么小小的一个忙不会有多过分，但我想我错了。”他举起杆子，似要把蛇送回笼里。

“不，等一下！我只是……有点生疏。”Harry拼命道，“给我点时间。”

_停下！不，跟他说实话！你还不能走！_ Harry的脑袋发出了自相矛盾的指令，他感觉自己开始出汗。房间太暖和，Draco还在期待地看着他。

“我可以抱着她吗？她习惯那样吗？”Harry问，希望给自己争取一些时间。

“是的，你可以。她的前任主人经常会碰她，你只要确保有足够的地方撑住她的身体，她不喜欢快掉下去的感觉。”Draco把杆子伸向Harry，后者伸手接过那条滑行的蛇。Harry让她缓慢爬上她的胳膊和肩膀，惊讶于她的重量以及鳞片穿过他衬衫的触感。

“我更喜欢钩子。”Draco往后退了一步，继续道，看着Harry用前臂接住从肩膀上滑下来的蛇。“她是我的第一条蛇。我不得不承认，我对它们确实有一些不好的联想。”他做了个鬼脸。

“能理解。”Harry喃喃地说，目不转睛地盯着手臂上的蟒蛇。“不过她很可爱，似乎喜欢被人抱着，她可能有点怀念。”

“或许你可以直接问她。”Draco建议，“我真的想尽快解决这件事，这样我就可以养殖她，一窝卵会大大改善我的财务状况。我不想说的，Potter，但是在付清战争赔款后我们家几乎一无所有，尽管那足够我母亲在法国的一间小房子里生活，可我需要靠我的工作来养活自己。当然，我不是在求你同情我，但我相信你能明白情况有多紧急。”

Draco讲这番话时，Harry在正打量这间屋子，希望有东西可以让他摆脱他的困境。Harry看见左边围栏上方挂着一个相框，里面装了一幅刺绣画，室内昏暗的光线让他不由得眯起了眼睛。

“那是什么？”Harry问，再次把蛇绕上肩膀，凑得更近了些。

“我母亲给我做的。”Draco不耐烦地解释，“她想支持我的事业，或者她只是对十字绣没了灵感，我不确定。”

当Harry终于近到能看清这图案时，他忍不住噗嗤一声爆笑起来。那是一只乌龟，头上顶了一个五颜六色的派对帽，看起来像圣诞拉炮。上方拱着半圈气球，下方有一行字，每个字母的颜色都各不相同，写着：“庆壳时刻（庆祝时刻）！*”

*[Shell-ebration Time：shell-ebration(壳)双关celebration(庆祝)]

Harry强忍着笑意，他害怕自己在这种荒谬的双关语和紧张气氛中，歇斯底里地笑个不停。

“所以？”Draco不耐烦地问，“你到底要不要问她？”

Harry感觉自己的心凉了半截，是时候做出决定了。他低头看向那闪闪发光的蛇脑袋，圆溜溜的眼睛正盯着他。

试一试又不会少块肉，对吧？

Harry竭力回想起Ron在霍格沃茨战役中模仿蛇佬腔的声音，他深吸了一口气，想了想他该问她什么，然后发出嘶嘶的声音，介于咬舌音和发出一连串元音的喘息之间。他试着放低声音，以免Draco听到。虽然已经过去了四年，但Harry认为至少Draco对正宗蛇佬腔的嘶嘶声只有隐约的记忆。

那条蛇仍在看着Harry。他虽然不是专家，但他敢发誓她正用不屑的目光看着他，跟动物园里那条被Dudley隔着玻璃大吼大叫的蛇给出的表情一模一样。

Harry与蟒蛇四目相对，又试了一遍，见她朝自己吐出了舌头，他惶恐地意识到，即便他能勉强模仿出蛇佬腔，他也无法听懂她的回答了。那蛇似乎把Harry的脸看够了，转身要回到她的笼箱。

“她说了什么？”Draco急迫地问。Harry让他把蛇拿回去，Draco熟练地把它放进箱里，把杆子靠在墙上，转身面对Harry，把双臂交叉于胸前。

Harry越过Draco看了看那只水族箱，里面有几只乌龟，正在一盏热灯下晒着日光浴。

“乌龟。”Harry指着它们。“它们，呃，太吵了，烦到她了。”他试图表现得自信满满。

Draco的手掉到了身侧，露出难以置信的表情。

“乌龟的声音太大。”他冷冷地说，狐疑地看了眼被指控的爬行动物们。“你确定她是这么说的？”

“是的。”Harry坚定不移。“它们总在……聊八卦。”

_见鬼了_ ，他想， _赌一个纳特_ ……他到底在干什么？

“我想我可以在它们的笼子周围施一个消音咒。”Draco若有所思，“聊八卦？真的？”

“她没说是关于什么，只是说它们，呃，全都是话痨。”

“行，好吧。”Draco吐了口气。“我们拭目以待，谢了，Potter。”

“呃，不客气？”Harry回道，耸耸肩。“你现在要喂她吗？”

“不，我要等上几个小时，毕竟她还不熟悉进食。”Draco解释。“不是说她真的会伤害我，但我宁愿避免任何意外。”

“啊，好的。”Harry又晃起了他的脚，不愿就此离开。“这些动物里面，你有最喜欢的吗？”

“它们不是我的宠物，Potter，只是收入来源。”Draco语气冷漠，看了眼装巨蟒的箱子，似乎很满意她回到了自己的小窝里，然后大步朝门口走去，Harry慢吞吞地跟在他后面。

“再次感谢。”他们走到前门时，Draco伸出手道。

Harry跟他握手，追悔莫及地想起他的营救大梦。当然，相比之下，实际情况肯定会令人失望透顶。

“你如果需要我来再试一次，送猫头鹰过来就行。”Harry主动提出，“我不会介意的，她是条不错的蛇，很有人格魅力。”

Draco冲他假惺惺一笑，打开门。

“我会的，晚安，Potter。”

Harry点点头，走下楼梯回到夏末的暮色中，他希望现在Draco至少能跟他打招呼，他们能有一个安全的话题以供讨论，像Hermione说的那样，一个可以打破沉默的话题。

直到走进对角巷，Harry才后知后觉地意识到他已经结束了这场对话——不是通过赞美他的爱恋对象，而是赞美他的蛇——而且这也许是他追求Draco的唯一机会。

你真是个十足的笨蛋，他自言自语道，夸张地仰天长叹一声，继续往家走去。

****四** **

****

两天后，Draco的猫头鹰落在了格里莫广场厨房的窗台上。它的出现让Harry的心小鹿乱撞，但信件本身却捎来了可怕的消息。

_Potter，_

_蛇还是拒绝进食。乌龟笼子上的消音咒似乎没有效果。今晚六点以后我会回家，如果你能再次前来与我的蛇交谈那就太好了。_

_Sincerely_ _,_

_D_ _.L._ _Malfoy，_

_一级魔药教师_

Harry急忙在信的末尾潦草地写下回信表明他会去，然后送走了Draco的猫头鹰。

梅林啊，他是怎么给自己捅出这个篓子的？尽管Harry真的很担心那条蛇，他还是怕这把戏会毁了他和Draco在一起的机会。他本希望蛇能自己进食，这样一来不会有任何的损害。Harry的良心在催促他告诉Draco真相，与此同时他的心也在恳求他不要冒险。

这一次，找Hermione商量是没可能了。

Harry离开Draco的公寓后就告诉了她，Draco需要人帮他照顾那条新蛇，因为他自己不喜欢抱它。这是事实，尽管缺了些重要（而且有罪）的细节。谢天谢地，Hermione似乎一门心思扑在即将到来的律师考试复习上，接受了Harry模棱两可的解释。

Harry不想承受一场更加彻底的盘问，如果他现在就把整件事告诉她，那就无可避免了。再说现在距离六点已经没有多少时间，Harry需要解决一下他的晚餐，洗个澡，扒开衣柜为他糟糕的品味痛心疾首，三番四次改变他对衬衫的选择，对他的发型斤斤计较，每隔五分钟就看一眼时间确保自己没有迟到。Harry对自己严厉道： _哦，也许我还得想想该对Draco说什么_ 。

当他赶到Draco的公寓时，还剩下大约三十秒。Harry一边爬楼梯一边想，爱情是否真的值得他付出所有的情绪波动和自我怀疑。他生活的其他面都很美好，所以他为什么不能满足于他的朋友、一份炫酷的工作和一个可爱的教子呢？

就在这时，Draco拉开了门，Harry脑海里所有怀抱单身生活的想法瞬间烟消云散。他穿了一件带有深色细条纹的灰马甲，这马甲完美地裹上他的胸膛和腰部，而且（Harry现在明白了）很衬他浅色的眸子。

“你好。”Harry声音嘶哑，他清了清嗓子，又试了一次，默默祈祷自己的表情不要像一条急着跳墙的狗，“我来了！”

Draco只是翻了个白眼，领他进入爬行动物室。这次从窗户透进来的光线足够充裕，Harry得以看清屋子的全貌。架子上摆着不同种食物的盒子，每一个都整齐地贴着标签，还有一些看上去像是装泥土和木屑的袋子。门后的墙上挂着一块软木板，上面有每个笼子喂食和打扫的清单和图表。

就在Harry四处张望时，Draco走到了蛇箱跟前，用杆子一端的弯钩提起巨蟒。在Harry看来，她还是老样子，不过话又说回来，他并不了解蛇，更不知道慢慢消瘦的蛇会是什么样子。

Harry把蛇从杆子上拿下，任由她在他的上半身探索，她似乎特别喜欢Harry的肩膀，甚至用舌头逗弄了一次Harry的耳朵。她确实是一条非常迷人的蛇，Harry想，他能理解它们作为宠物的吸引力。

他意识到Draco正殷切地注视着自己，他再也不能拖着来这里的原因了。

“我能借用你的厕所吗？”Harry脱口而出。

Draco把蛇拿了回去，告诉他右手边第一间就是。Harry飞快地走出房间，安全进入厕所后靠在门上把自己痛骂了一通。他不是以思维敏捷、绝地求生为名的吗？结果呢，他却在这，躲在一间黑漆漆的厕所里，就因为他无法面对饲养爬行动物、身穿华丽马甲的暗恋对象。他的梅林勋章真应该被撤销。

Harry找到了门边的电灯开关，泼了些水到脸上。当他看到马桶上方的另一幅十字绣画时，他不禁露出了微笑。图上有一条蜿蜒盘绕的绿蛇，中间写了：“蛇到成功（绕到成功）！*”照这样下去，Harry不得不刷新他对Narcissa Malfoy的看法了，她要么有一种稀奇古怪的幽默感，要么纯粹喜欢招惹他不苟言笑的儿子。

（*Snake it till you make it：snake作动词时含曲折前行、蜿蜒迂回的意思；作名词时，意为蛇）

Harry突然有些担心他磨蹭的时间过长，让Draco以为他在到处窥探。于是他冲了个马桶，返回爬行动物室。

Harry从Draco手中接过蛇，重新把她挂在肩上。她昂起脑袋靠近Harry的脸，用晶莹的眼睛注视着他，他忍不住笑了起来。Harry一边心急如焚地想： _请行行好，吃点饭吧，美女_ ，一边用冒牌蛇佬腔冲她嘶嘶鬼叫。他用指尖轻轻划过她的背脊，断断续续地对她“说话”，好像他们在交谈一样。Harry由衷地希望事实就是如此，他后悔自己在还是个蛇佬腔的时候没有考虑养一条蛇做宠物，真该死。

“你们在交换生平事迹吗，Potter？她在说什么？”Draco不耐烦地问，Harry没有回答，而是朝他走近一步。

“你真应该试着抱抱她，我觉得她比起钩子更喜欢这种方式。”Harry鼓起他那格兰芬多的勇气，停在距Draco一臂远的位置。“来吧，先摸摸她的背。”

蛇在Harry的怀里扭动着，Draco伸出手，试探性地用指尖滑过她的条纹。距离Draco如此之近让人既兴奋又紧张，Harry有点喘不过气来。他想像Draco抚摸他的蛇一样，温柔地摸上Draco的浅色头发，他想搂住Draco的腰，把他拉近自己，感受Draco的呼吸打在自己肌肤上。

“所以，你知道她有什么问题吗？”Draco低声说。Harry完全被Draco同他的亲密距离和温暖到让人昏睡的房间给迷了心智，过了许久他才意识到Draco提了一个问题。“又有什么闹哄哄的动物在吵她？或许在密谋如何对付蛇类？”

“她想要……”Harry没了声，脑袋不幸一片空白。

“她想要什么？”

“一台电视。”

Draco突然把手从蛇身上抽离，一脸不悦地瞪视Harry。 _哦，我的天呐_ ，Harry无地自容地想， _我为什么要这么说_ ？

“她告诉你她想要台 ** **电视**** ？”Draco声音响亮。

Harry把蛇抱在胸前，好像要拿她来阻挡Draco的怒火。

“当然，呃，她没有用‘电视’这个词。”Harry结结巴巴地说，“她只是说那是一个盒子，上边有动来动去的鲜艳图案。她说她的前主人在她箱子附近放了一个，她很喜欢。”

Draco看了看Harry，又看了看蛇，似乎拿不准究竟谁更疯狂一些。

“我记得你说过她不喜欢吵闹？”Draco眯起眼睛。“你跟我说她嫌乌龟太吵了。”

“哦，可能他把声音一直关着。”Harry表示，“有些人喜欢开着电视做别的事情。我猜，她的前主人是个麻瓜？”

“是。”Draco慢慢回答，若有所思地看着那蛇。“我从来没想过对她来说巫师家庭可能会不一样，你确定她只说了这些？”

“嗯，我花了好长时间才弄明白她在说什么。”Harry解释，再次挪动怀里的蛇。“这就是为什么我们聊了那么久。”

梅林该死的胡子啊，Harry来的路上就告诉自己他要对Draco坦白从宽，然而他现在给自己挖了一个更深的坑，还胡编乱造了一些有关蛇的可笑故事。

“好吧，现在确实有专门为魔法家庭改装的电视机。我承认，我对它们确实很好奇。”Draco摸着下巴，认命地耸了耸肩。“为什么不呢？现在我愿意尝试任何东西。”

Harry松了一口气，让Draco用钩子把蛇放回箱子里。

“所以……换句话说，就是一直 ** **蛇到成功**** _？_ ”Harry笑着问。

“别说了。”Draco。“我真希望她能找到一个新爱好。”

“你现在有养其他的品种吗？”Harry问，弯腰朝一个水族箱望去，里面有一些石头和树枝，但看不见动物。

“目前只有乌龟。”Draco掀开一个木箱的盖子，向Harry展示里面的六个卵，它们被埋在潮湿的布料当中，几乎看不见顶部。Draco拿出魔杖，施出魔咒检查了一下温度和湿度，然后盖回盖子。“不过，离孵化还有一个月的时间。”

“我敢打赌它们很可爱，那些小乌龟。”

“实际上，他们真的只是成年龟的缩小版。你知道吗，它们一出蛋壳就能保护自己。”Draco说。

他再次把Harry领到了前门，握了握Harry的手，点头致谢。

“也许我们还会再见面？”Harry斗胆道，“我有时候会在周六把Teddy带去对角巷。”

“我相信他会很喜欢。”Draco生硬地回答，显然在等Harry离开。

“好吧，再见。”Harry转身走下楼梯，感到有些沮丧。为什么他从来没有学会调情，或者至少能和喜欢的人正常交谈？

或许是时候在桶里找条新鱼了，或许Draco永远也不会对他感兴趣，Harry需要认命。但就在他这么想的时候，Harry发现Draco锐利的目光和缠绕在蛇钩上的修长手指叫人非常、非常难以放弃。

Harry如果了解自己，那他就应该知道——他是一个倔强如牛、死不放弃的混蛋。

****五** **

周五晚，Harry走出飞路时，Hermione已经双臂抱在胸前等候他的到来，她的怒视让Harry不由得停下了脚步。

“Ron，”他冲厨房喊道。“我做了什么？”

“这次你得靠自己，伙计。”Ron回答，“我要安全地呆在厨房准备烤肉的肉汁。祝你好运，我一定会让你风光下葬。”

天哪，他做了什么？Hermione仍在低头盯他，仿佛是在给一条蛇怪上课。Harry拖着脚挪到一边，让自己放松进一张破旧的扶手椅上。椅子是某种令人作呕的绿色，Ron管它叫“魔药事故。”

“好吧，给我个痛快，Hermione。”

“我听Neville说，他听Dean说，Dean又是从Blaise Zabini那听说你在用蛇佬腔‘帮’Draco跟他那条生病的蛇说话！这非常不道德，而且是欺诈，Harry！”

Hermione语气里的谴责意味让Harry几乎以为法官会凭空出现，宣布他被指控有罪。梅林啊，她在法庭上一定是个恐怖分子。

Harry如坐针毡，权衡着各种选择。现在想出一个令人信服的否认为时已晚，Hermione太了解他了。他只希望有神迹发生，比如克鲁克山袭击了烤肉或者他脚下的地板轰然倒塌。Harry白费力气地等了几分钟，Hermione在一旁不停地点脚。Harry绝望地试图为自己辩护。

“这没有造成什么伤害，Hermione。老实说，那条蛇没有生病，她最后肯定会饿得受不了自己进食的。”

Hermione对这个解释似乎无动于衷，她甚至不需要开口告诉Harry她的想法：所以你觉得可以对他撒谎？

“我保证，蛇一开始吃东西我就告诉他真相，好吗？他现在真的很担心她，至少他可以……”

Harry没让自己说下去，他不确定Hermione是否知道乌龟和电视的事，他绝不想因为向她坦白在‘帮助’Draco上的种种努力，把自己暴露在她更加猛烈的怒火中。

Hermione已经放下了手臂，Harry认为这意味着她至少听进去了他的话，他或许可以博得她的同情。

“我只是不想错过和他说话的机会。”Harry语气恳切，“你知道我等了多久的。是不是，Ron？我总是会提起他，不是吗？”

“啦、啦、啦！一大锅滚烫、勇猛的破咒人！”Ron大声唱着，“我不想参与你们的谈话，啦、啦、啦！”

Harry抿紧嘴唇强忍着笑意，努力让自己的表情显得凄凄惨惨、饱受相思之苦。最后，Hermione无奈地叹了口气，坐到沙发上。

“好吧，但事情一旦败露，别指望我会同情你。”她说。

“好的。”Harry唯唯诺诺，“你可以安全出来了，Ron。我已经被狠狠地训了一顿，开始为我的罪行忏悔了。”

Ron手拿着切肉刀，走出厨房，询问地看了眼Hermione，她点头确认了Harry的话，然后从沙发上站了起来。

“太棒了，时机也正好。在那只猫对我的烤肉有什么非分之想前，我们吃饭去吧。”Ron说着瞪了一眼克鲁克山，后者正靠在沙发背上，尾巴晃来晃去。“我知道你有这想法，不是吗？”

克鲁克山宛若一个丝毫不畏惧Ron的审问的嫌疑犯，使出它惯用的伎俩，眼镜一眨不眨地以作回应。

“晚饭后，我会偷偷给你带点肉出来。”Harry朝着令人口水直流的厨房走去时，小声对猫说。他已经成功平息了Hermione的怒火，他非常乐意分享他的好运。

即使克鲁克山很可能像被指控的那样有罪。

****六** **

又来了，Harry想，在这个周日的早晨走进了实务巷。这个点，街上几乎空无一人，只有几个早起的人，想错开对角巷拥挤的人群。Harry如果没有那么紧张，他或许会享受清晨的阳光和从咖啡馆以及面包店飘来的阵阵香味。Draco在信里要求Harry再去一趟，但没有告诉他原因，他希望这是件好事。

Harry一连跨上两个台阶，敲了敲Draco的门，几乎期待地翘起了脚尖。Draco打开门看到Harry后怔在原地，目光落到Harry的T恤上。

“你穿的到底是什么东西？”Draco问。

“哦，我昨天购物的时候看到了这件，我觉得很有意思。你知道的，就是棕色和褐色的条纹，加一个黑脑袋。”Harry解释，弄乱了自己的头发。“就跟她一样！”

Draco只是盯着他看了一会儿，接着转身回到了公寓，嘴里似乎在嘟囔“你他妈有什么毛病？”

_你就是我的毛病_ ，Harry闷闷不乐地想，跟Draco一起走了进去。

尽管他对自己反响平平的笑话感到有些失望，他还是忍不住把 ** **周日不穿马甲**** 加进他脑子里写有Draco事实的小本本里。

“所以，她吃东西了吗？”Harry和他走在走廊上。

“没有，”Draco简短回答。“就算房间里多了台电视，她的行为还是没有一点改变。”

Harry的心沉了下来，她为什么就是不吃饭呢？

爬行动物室里，角落的一张桌上放着一台静音的小电视。不过，那蛇却不见踪影。Harry猜她可能躲进了她的某个巢穴里。

“就跟你看到的那样，我的蛇对电视不感兴趣。但是这些壁虎却被迷得神魂颠倒，尤其是对某种叫做‘天线宝宝’的五颜六色生物。”Draco示意一排小玻璃水箱。

果不其然，Harry看到几只斑点蜥蜴正端坐在那，鼻子紧贴着玻璃，黑溜溜的眼睛目不转睛地盯着电视。

“Teddy小时候喜欢看这部剧。”Harry笑出了声，“我一直觉得很奇怪，它们到底是什么？外星人？”

“我肯定不知道。重点是，Potter，我的黑头巨蟒还是不肯进食，我买那台电视不是为了娱乐我的壁虎，顺便一提， _它们应该是夜行动物_ 。现在我从一个问题变到了两个。”

Harry注意到Draco的愤怒后，脸上的笑容迟疑了下来。他当然不是故意要把事情弄得更糟。

“我能再抱抱那条蛇吗？”Harry怯怯问。

他在心底默默重复着自己在被Hermione训斥之后发下的誓——不再假装使用蛇佬腔。他现在只希望自己能安抚这条蛇，或者给予它渴望的关注。

“我想可以。”Draco说。Harry跟着他走到大水箱边，看着Draco用钩子的一侧轻轻抵住她的背，然后再把她拉出来。

“你为什么要用钩子这样做？”Harry问。

“让她知道我要把她拿起来，这样不会惊吓到她。”

Draco把蛇递给Harry，看样子她几乎喜欢被人抱着。然而，她在Harry的肩膀上找好位置后，比上次被他触碰时还要迟缓。Harry摸了摸她的脑袋后方，低声说了些——用英语——温柔的鼓励话语。Draco如果对Harry没有用蛇佬腔说有什么疑问，他没有问。

“我们能找个地方坐下来吗？”Harry耸了耸肩，肩膀上的一团蛇随之滑了下来。“我觉得她想要被人抱得久一点。”

“很好。”Draco愤愤地吼了一声，把Harry带进客厅，示意他坐在一张沙发上，沙发腿有孔雀蓝装饰的木雕腿沙发。Harry感激地坐了下来，让蛇贴小心地近他的身体。

他借机环视了一下四周（ _Draco的客厅_ ，Harry的心得意忘形地欢呼着！），然后他明白了之前瞥见这里时为什么会觉得拥挤。显然，这个房间既是Draco的客厅又是卧室，一张双人床挤在角落里，床尾板上靠着一张低矮的五斗橱。衣橱的两侧是溢满的书柜，窗下摆着一张面朝街道地整洁写字台，家具之间几乎没有足够的空间给人走动。

Harry对Draco私人空间的细细审度让他显得很不自在。

“爬行动物养殖室曾经是我的卧室。”他解释。“另一间是我制药的地方。”

“把魔药实验室放在其别的地方不是更好——呃，更安全吗？”Harry问，他想知道Draco的房东是否知道他在公寓里经营着两个生意。

“理想情况下，是的。但你要是还记得，我告诉过你我的经济……状况。我希望等我成为了一个魔药师、生意变好时，能有个像样的实验室。只要有合适的通风设备和安全操作，不管是我还是其他人都不会有危险，我才不会像一个笨手笨脚的一年级学生一样引起爆炸。”Draco皱着眉头，好像Harry冒犯了他一样。

“是的，那是当然。”Harry赶紧说。

他把目光从Draco身上移开，注意到身旁有一个绣花枕头，看来是Malfoy夫人的杰作。

“‘你是变色龙之一（你是善变人之一）*！’”Harry大声念道，狡黠地看了一眼Draco。一只厚脸皮的小蜥蜴用五颜六色的线缝在这行字的下面，眼睛突出，嘴巴大张。Harry不禁想Draco的公寓里究竟散落了多少比这还要鼓舞人心的爬行动物双关语。

*（chameleon：既指变色龙，又指善变、见风使舵的人）

“不幸的是，就算我没有任何变色龙，还是阻止不了她。她是个危险人物。”

“我觉得那很可爱。”Harry回答。

即使这是件Draco感到恼火的事情，他也为自己得以窥探到Draco的小部分生活不由得感到沾沾自喜。Hermione是对的，这比Harry从远处搜集到的有关Draco的信息要好得多，他有种在案件中寻获可靠线索的感受，好像他终于有所进展。

“我在考虑把蛇还给她原来的主人。”Draco突然说。

“什么？”Harry喊了一声，从他的思绪中惊醒，他低头看向那蛇，她在自己的腿上盘绕成了一圈，似乎很享受着他的温暖和温柔的抚摸。

“我虽然有在尽力照顾她，但还是不能让她吃东西，她似乎不愿意或者不能告诉你她究竟有什么问题，可能她只是不喜欢待在这。”Draco在扶手椅上下滑了几英寸，重重地叹了口气，把头靠到椅背上。

“先别放弃！她现在肯定已经很饿了，所以她很可能会去吃东西的，对吧？”Harry央求，他讨厌Draco把这条迷人的蛇交给别人。

“我再多等几天，蛇不吃东西也能活好几个星期，但我不愿意让她因为我的经验不足遭受不必要的痛苦。”

Harry觉得很难受，他腿上那只可怜动物需要帮助，但Harry没法跟她交流找出原因。Draco将不得不放弃这个能获利的新业。Harry可能再没有机会了解Draco了，只能在对角巷远远地观望Draco，从朋友那听到一些三手或四手的消息。

“这就是你今天早上给我送来猫头鹰的原因？”Harry问。

“没错，我想我应该当面告诉你，毕竟你花了时间来帮她。”Draco歪起头看向Harry，“我也想谢你，我意识到我对你太……太无礼，但那只是因为我太担心她。”他悲伤地看着Harry腿上的蛇。

“我相信你对她已经尽了最大的努力。”Harry向他保证，又在蛇背上摸了几下，然后问他们是否应该把她送回笼箱里去。

他和Draco一言未发地朝爬行动物室走去。Harry把蛇挂到钩子上，Draco把她放进箱子里。她立刻滑进了她的一个藏盒里。Harry喉咙发紧，低声说了再见。

他们像以前一样在前门握了握手，Draco再次郑重地对Harry的帮助表示感谢。

“真的，一点也不麻烦。”Harry回答，“嘿，也许你偶尔可以跟我和Teddy一起吃冰淇淋，我相信他会喜欢的，Andromeda说她非常欢迎你的到来。”

“也许，”几拍心跳过后，Draco说，“只要你不穿这件衬衫。很难看，而且颜色也不适合你。”

Harry吐出他在等候Draco回复时憋在胸口的气。

“太好了！真的太棒了，所以我想我会联系你？如果你愿意，你也可以火焰通讯找我。”Harry大胆地加了一句，“我的地址是格里莫广场十二号。”

说再见时，Harry竭力压制住脸上的笑容。也许这是一个开始，而不是结束。

****七** **

“POTTER！”

Harry下楼时，听到飞路里传来了Draco的声音。他要是没有抓住了栏杆扶手，绝对会一路滚到门厅，客厅的壁炉里可以把那地方看得一清二楚。

谢天谢地，Harry没有受伤，也没有当场出丑。他冲过去跪在飞路壁炉前，但瞬间就后悔了，因为Draco即便被绿火焰扭曲了样子，脸上的冰冷愤怒还是显而易见。

“嗨，Draco，一切还好吗？你的蛇怎么样了？”Harry竭力让自己的声音听起来与平常一样，甚至是欢快，尽管他察觉到有些不对劲。

“Luna今天下午过来看了她，虽然她的专职是研究神奇动物，她觉得她或许可以知道蛇为什么不吃东西。”Draco解释，一字一句犀利至极。“看样子，她的下颌骨骨折了，我忘记她上个月从钩子上滑下来，撞到了围笼的边缘。当时她身上没有肿块，也没有表现出任何痛苦，所以我以为她没事。”

****哦，不**** 。

Harry感觉四肢发冷，在他用蛇佬腔装神弄鬼的时候，Draco的蛇一直处于受伤状态——而且很可能非常痛苦。不是因为不开心，不是生病或者发脾气，而是受伤了。

“很高兴Luna找到了原因，她有办法解决吗？”Harry小声问。

“是的，一个快速的愈合如初咒和几滴生骨灵。她刚吃完平常的食物，吃得很香，我想不会再有什么问题了。”

Draco夸张地停顿了下来。更糟糕的还在后头，诠释着Draco的怒火。

“不过，最有意思的是，Luna告诉我你不再是蛇佬腔了。”

Harry在飞路里打了个颤。 ** **哦，梅林，就是它**** ，他想，这就是Hermione警告过他的灾难。老实说，他的良心一早就告诫过他，但Harry只是选择视而不见。

“所以，你能告诉我那些乌龟的胡扯是怎么一回事？还有电视？我真不敢相信我居然会上当！蛇的听觉和视力都不敏锐，不是吗？你有关心过我的蛇吗？”

Harry强忍住从飞路里逃走的冲动，他需要解释，需要——

“你知道吗？别费劲了，”Draco继续说。Harry不确定是因为闪烁的火焰，还是他本来就在发抖。“显然，你觉得开我经济上的玩笑，羞辱我很有趣，我相信你肯定一直在嘲笑我有多容易上当，能让我做出多么荒唐可笑的事！”

“不，不，不！Draco，我不会那么做！”Harry把手伸进连通的飞路里，Draco嘶哑的声音让他心如刀割。“我真的是想帮忙！”

“怎么，假装和我的蛇说话，然后编造她拒绝进食的理由？那怎么可能是在帮助一只受伤的动物？不，Potter，你他妈就是个骗子和混蛋，我后悔自己为什么要给你飞去猫头鹰。我绝不会犯同样的错误！”

连接的飞路在Harry的脑袋上啪地一声关上了，震得他耳朵嗡嗡作响，炉灰落得满头都是。他向后倒去，用胳膊肘支撑着身体把肺里的灰咳出来，颤抖地气喘着，他用魔杖清理干净脑袋，叹道在客厅的地毯上。

“哦，天呐，”Harry冲着天花板嘟囔。“哦，梅林，我真的搞砸了。”

星期天他离开Draco公寓的时候对未来充满希望，回家的途中还去了面包店吃早餐，想象自己给早上喝伯爵茶的Draco带一个巧克力面包或醋栗司康饼。Harry现在可能再也没有机会做这样的事了，让Draco因为这小小的举动露出笑容。这全是因为他一心想帮助Draco，从来没有想过别人，比如Luna会是更好的人选。

Harry在痛苦中备受煎熬，直到羊毛毯让他裸露的前臂发痒，后背开始发出抱怨。天无绝人之路，他决定去厨房泡一杯茶，制定一些计划。

跑去Draco的公寓很可能让他迎面被一个恶咒击中，一想到Draco脸上怒不可遏的表情，Harry就感到难受，他不认为自己能再面对一次。派一只猫头鹰去解释也许更好，但不能保证Draco一旦意识到寄件人是谁后还会看下去，他很可能会撕了它或扔进壁炉里。Harry想象着Draco艰难地穿过拥挤的客厅，砰地一声关上窗户阻拦任何的信件。

在对角巷和Draco搭话是绝不可能的，就算Harry能够采取体面的方式，没有像他迫切想做的那样扑倒在Draco脚下，他也宁愿私下解释。

Harry毫无头绪地趴在厨房的桌子上，决心在一点点溜走。

他需要建议，冷静的建议……不会对他说教，也会对他的困难不以为意。Harry的脑海里只浮现出一个人，他并祈祷她能在家，然后放下茶，回到客厅的壁炉前。

“Luna，你在吗？”Harry叫了一声，幸运的是她在家。

“你好，Harry，你想过来吗？”Luna平静地说，似乎并没有对出现在飞路里的Harry感到惊讶，不是似乎而是很可能。Harry对Luna的直觉早已不再大惊小怪。

Harry从壁炉上的盘子里又多抓了一把飞路粉，大声喊出了她的地址，走出壁炉时，Luna早已蜷起身子窝在扶手椅上。Harry坐到另一张上，用手搓了搓大腿上的牛仔裤。Luna在等他开口。

“我真的把Draco的事情搞砸了。”他哽咽着说，无法抑制激动的情绪。“我以为我是在尽可能帮他的蛇，但现在，我发现我真的没有。如果我一开始就让Draco带她来见你，她可能会好得更快。他以为我在耍他，或者羞辱他。现在他再也不想和我说话了，我需要想办法向他道歉，但他很可能不会听。”

滔滔不绝地说完之后，Harry哀求地望向Luna。她轻轻哼了一声，表示明白Harry的境况，但没有急着安慰他，也没有提出建议，准备好后她自然会开口。Harry迫使自己放松肩膀，在等待的时候，向四处张望。

她的公寓比Ron和Hermione的还要小。这是在对角巷一幢高但窄的楼房的阁楼里，一楼有一家花店。各式各样的天窗嵌在倾斜的天花板上，屋顶有一个睡觉的阁楼。一个本应该幽闭恐怖的地方因为Luna明亮多彩的装饰变得大不相同。Harry相信世上的每一种颜色都能在这里找到。

Harry看着室内一株植物的藤蔓，它已经长到开始在地板上蔓延，他突然想到了什么。

“等等，你是怎么知道我不再能说蛇佬腔的？”他问Luna。

“Ron在去年的一次派对上跟我说的，那时我正在向他描述蛇怪和澳大利亚海蛇之间的相似之处，我想知道你能否和后者交谈。它们是一种如此神秘的生物，想象一下，如果能和它们交流，我们能了解到什么。”

Harry想象着Teddy把它描绘成蜡笔画的场景，Harry会使用泡泡头魔咒，对一条牙齿参差、怒上眉梢的蛇一样的庞然大物拼命嘶叫，问它问题，他可能还没来得及自我介绍就被生吞了。人们将不得不把他的巧克力蛙卡片改写成： ** **深入研究神奇动物时，被澳大利亚海蛇活吞，真是白痴**** 。

“你应该给Draco一两天的时间冷静下来，然后试着亲自向他道歉。”Luna建议。

她突然间打破了沉默，以至于Harry过了整整五秒钟才明白她的意思。

“真的？你认为他会原谅我？”他问，这时Luna伸开双腿站了起来，他不知道这是暗示他离开，还是她想起身做什么。他在执法训练中学到的肢体语言在看穿Luna身上毫无用处。

“可能，但你得告诉他真相。”

“真相？”

“全部的真相，”Luna强调，不再多说一句，转而走出了前门。

****八** **

“我是来道歉的，拜托了！别关门，我只是想解释！”Harry在Draco敲门前赶紧说道。

Draco没有关门，他无声地打量着Harry，似乎在掂量Harry的诚意。Harry不安地等待Draco对他的审判，他花了三天时间才鼓起勇气，用三天的时间决定说什么，找到合意的礼物，装进一个小礼物袋里，用手指勾着。

“好吧。”Harry感觉这个停顿比Nicholas Flamel的一生还要长好几倍，Draco终于开口，“我可以给你五分钟时间，但是，一旦我觉得你还在说谎，我就会立刻让你离开。”

Harry跟他走进客厅。一件前襟带有精致白孔雀羽的浅绿色马甲，Harry的最爱。不过，在拥挤的房间正中目视Draco的情况下，Harry想， ** **那是白费心思**** 。

“我没有开你的玩笑，我发誓。我只是慌了，在你让我说蛇佬腔的时候，因为我真的很想帮忙。”Harry解释，“我觉得试一试也没坏处，你问我她说了什么的时候，我脱口而出了乌龟，以及她想要一台电视。我要是知道她受了伤，我绝对不会这么做。”

“你慌了。”Draco语气不善，“我希望这并不代表你作为一名巡警的能力，Potter。你被罪犯逼到绝境的时候会怎么做，告诉他们家里的猫头鹰需要一双拖鞋？”

“不，我才不会在那种时候惊慌！我只是真的想……我希望……”Harry支吾着，梅林啊，这比他想象的还要难。

“什么，Potter？你希望什么？”

“你的蛇最终会自己吃东西去，然后我会告诉你我其实并没有和她说过话。坦白说，我是真的打算告诉你。”当Draco扬起眉毛时，Harry坚定地说。“我只是不想错过和你说话的机会。”

“你想和我说话？”

“我都已经试了好几个月了，你知道吗，但是你对我一直很冷淡，然后你用只猫头鹰给我寄了封信，我以为我的机会终于来了。我发誓，我也想帮你的蛇。总之，我为欺骗你再次道歉，我真的没有任何羞辱你的意思。”

“好，我想我相信你。”Draco看起来还是有些不解，“但我们能回到你在等和我说话的机会上吗？你在对角巷接近我的时候，我一直以为你是作为一个魔法执法人员来调查我。”

“不、不、不！根本不是那样，”Harry向他保证。

****全部的真相**** ，Luna如是建议。他感觉血液涌上了他的面颊，不知道接下来该说什么，于是他递出了礼物袋。

“这是什么，谢罪礼？”Draco问，接过礼物袋，他把手伸进一层层包装纸里，拿出了一个画有蜥蜴的杯子。

Harry屏住了呼吸。

“鬣蜥*吻你，”Draco念道，“我不明白。”

在他犹豫之前，在他的勇气还未完全丧失前，Harry朝前走了一步，不顾Draco震惊的表情，用一只手搂住他的脖子。然后，在五次心跳后，Harry把自己的嘴贴上了Draco的嘴唇，他听到空礼物袋掉在地上的声音。

“我要*吻你。”Harry轻声解释，退到足够远的地方看着Draco。

*[鬣蜥，Iguana发音与I gonna(我要)相似]

“鬣蜥不是这么念的。”Draco嗓音嘶哑，瞪大眼睛看向Harry。

“这是双关语，你个笨蛋。”Harry微笑。Draco没有挣脱，Harry抓住机会把手向上滑去，摸着他后颈柔顺的金发，他想起Draco该去理发了。“我以为你很熟悉爬行动物的双关语。”

“是的，我想是。”Draco喘着气，在开口前似乎先振作了自己。“等等，你一直想接近我，是因为你真的想要……”

“和你说上话，没错。”Harry替他说完，“可能再问你要不要一起喝杯茶，或者咖啡，随便，只要、呃，你喜欢。”

“茶。”Draco回答，指尖擦过Harry的腰际。“这条街有一家不错的面包店，如果你愿意，我们现在就可以去。”

Harry此刻哪也不想去，他想永远站在这里，用手感受Draco温暖的肌肤，闻着他古龙水的味道。心甘情愿与自己贴近的Draco，比任何白日梦都要美妙。

“好吧。”Harry不情愿地后退一步。“等一下，我可以先看看那蛇吗？”

Draco笑出了声。“你真的很喜欢她，不是吗？这不是为了和我交朋友耍的花招吧？”他打趣道，笑着拿起杯子。

“绝对不是，但我真的喜欢她，我很抱歉没有想到让Luna帮你解决问题，你不打算把她送走吧？”

“不确定，过去一个月给我带来的压力很大，我不知道我是否会真的习惯照顾蛇。”Draco叹了口气，把杯子放回桌上。“当然，在拿到她之前我就知道我会面临什么，但我曾希望这不会成为我养殖它们的障碍。”

“你要是决定不养她，能考虑把她卖给我吗？”Harry赶紧问，“我也会买下她的笼箱等所有的东西。”

“她看上去很喜欢你，”Draco若有所思地说，“而且她肯定会得到比现在更多的关注，你想养蛇？”

“嗯，我以前从来没有考虑过这个问题，直到我彻底被你的那条迷住。我工作的时间比较长，所以养狗是没可能，而且我不喜欢猫，除了Hermione的，但我想蛇没问题。”

“好吧，我再考虑考虑。”Draco说着从Harry身边走过走向门厅。“我希望，你不会对他一直嘶嘶叫？”

“哦，不，”Harry懊恼地笑了起来，“她并不看好我的努力。”

“如果你听不懂她的话，你怎么知道？”

“那我就得告诉你一个我十岁时，在动物园里和蛇说话的故事了。”Harry在客厅门口追上Draco。“那是嘶嘶叫的（歇斯底里的）*。”

*（hiss-terial：嘶声的，双关hysterical：歇斯底里的）

Draco抱怨一声，但由着Harry同他十指相扣，一起走向爬行动物室。


End file.
